


The They-Stuck-In-A-Closet Fic

by tori1116



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Just WP, M/M, Not exactly a PWP, Smut, The boys didn't break up, Trapped In A Closet, as the title said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori1116/pseuds/tori1116
Summary: They trapped in a storage during a mission, Roy wouldn't shut up, he just wouldn't.Jason wants him to SHUT UP.





	The They-Stuck-In-A-Closet Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's basically just a translation exercises that based on one of my old fic, made a few changes while I'm doing it, nothing major, just gave it a slightly different structure and added some more details.
> 
> Hope someone will enjoy!

He hadn’t made a single calculation about where he was heading before he stumbled inside.

The place was way smaller than he would’ve expected, barely had as much space as a phone booth, and it's not even the kind of phone booth that was as interesting as an alien spaceship in disguise, but the common, unexciting crappy type without the help of advanced technology to design it to appeared to be _bigger on the inside_.

As unremarkable as it sounds, it wouldn’t be much of a problem, that the really small storage room was more like a cabinet than any sorts of actual room, if the place was only occupying by him.

He hurried in first, bumping at a large metal rack inside that full of all kinds of junks, and got his exposed arm bitten by one of the sharp edge he encountered. He let out a small yelp, and started to get a slice of regret for had been saying, “Dude, Maybe we should get in there! That looks like a good enough place to hide,” just a moment a go.

Struggled to move his body, Roy tried to put a safe distance between the weaponized rack and his naked arm.

“Can you believe that?“ he started to whine, getting more crowded as his partner slipped in after him. “These guys have enough money to get all those minion and provided themselves a shitload of firepower for their god-awful-terroristic activity, but when it comes to getting some bigger and nicer storage for the work place, suddenly they’re out of budget? Seriously, man, I feel like they might’ve just violated the rule about how villain’s lairs should always have countless of unnecessary rooms and they all bigger than yours, just for the sake of being obnoxiously filthy rich.”

“God, could you just shut up, Roy? It’s your bright idea that we should hide first.” Unlike the movement he had used to slide in and close the door, Jason himself was far not as light nor as impalpable.

The tightness of the room had made him appeared to be more thick-set than usual, whatever space that had left was now filled up as soon as the guy squeezed in.

Jason shifted his feet and tried to get in a comfier position, which ended up with him putting too much weight on one of his foot, and it’s landing right on top of Roy’s. Roy just couldn’t say was it an accident.

“Ou-ch!” he drawled out a cry in his most quiet volume, squirming a little to try to drag his foot out of Jason’s armor boot. But the wall that pasted onto his back had deprived him the motion he needed it to success.

“Come on, dude, sure my boots has been reinforced, but that doesn’t mean you’re not heavy enough to crush it. I hate to say it, and I wouldn’t tell you to change yourself cause you’re beautiful just the way you are, but if you intended to keep stomping on my foot, you really should lose some weight first.”

“Seriously, Roy, what do you want me say?” Jason replied in a dry voice, “ _I’m sorry, duck, how stupid of me to forget what a delicate flower you are_.” The sarcasm shined through the darkness of this room, even without the facial expression which was pretty mush invisible due the lack of light and the helmet.

Roy grimaced a little, mostly toward the nickname.

It’s not the first time he had heard it, but he still hadn’t been able to figure out why Jason would think that was suitable for him.

“Red” was pretty obvious, sure, so did the occasional “Roy Toy”. But this “Duck” thing just seemed to be coming out of nowhere. It would only sound cute if Jason was saying it while doing the British accent, otherwise it just came off as a substitute of a nasty word, or maybe he just saying it because he saw Roy as a crazy and annoying creature as the Duffy Duck. Roy simply had no idea.

No regard for what Roy was currently thinking, Jason leaned against the door and listened.

What they were doing was supposed to be a quick scout mission, just follow the clue Roy had found about this terrorist organization, break in and find out more about their operation, then sneak back out before anyone could acknowledge; so it's only sensible for them to went in hiding, when they had seen a couple of guards heading to their way into the control chamber.

Roy had assumed those guys were here merely for a quick routine check, but the sound of footsteps out there was following by an increasing amount of footsteps.

The bustle stopped few minutes later. Jason pressed the door open, and looked through the crack.

“Great, now we’re stuck,” he grunted, after he had found out why were those guys out there had suddenly fallen into silence.

He backed off a bit to let Roy lean in and see for himself.

There are a lots of henchmen outside, gathered up at the front of the chamber, far away from their hiding spot that was in the farthest corner, but completely blocking their way toward the exit.

Roy couldn’t quite see it, but there appeared to be a man standing in front of those guys, as the center of their attention. All those henchmen out there were muttered in admiration for the speech the man had been delivering. It’s hard to tell from this distance that what the guy was saying, but the impassionate orator tone of him was kind of suggested it wouldn’t be over soon.

Roy shifted back to his previous footing, involuntarily letting the wall from behind cling onto him. Jason closed the door and locked it.

“I just don’t get it.” Roy was sharing his confusion, despite how his partner didn't ask him to share, “I mean, I understand how much the bad guys love their villainous speech, but is there a specific reason to do it in here and not in the square or a hall or something?”

He paused for a second, before an unsettling thought came to his mind.

“Shit, Jason, are we making a mistake about this? Are these guys don’t even have a proper place where they could give speeches for? 'Cause if that’s the case, then there’s a good chance they may not be as huge a deal as we thought they were.”

“Yeah, well, you were the one who talked me into this, and now you’re complaining about how they may not be legit. I have no idea why would I listen to you at the first place. I should’ve just stay in the city and shoot some criminals.”

“Come on, you're doing that all days. It could be good for us, doing some proper investigation work instead of just rush in and raise hell,” Roy reasoned lightheartedly, probably would’ve nudged his partner with an elbow if the room wasn’t so tight. “Don’t get upset just because you’re not shooting people right now.”

“That can be change.” Jason snorted. “And you’re talking way too much, Roy, so stop talking already, otherwise those guys out there might’ve heard you. This is not an easy place for us to act quickly under attack.”

“Now you’re just lying.”

Jason hummed out a small meaningful sound. “Yeah, you’re right. This place isn’t nearly small enough to hold me back from doing anything. I could even break somebody’s neck right here right now if I want.”

“It’s really not nice for a well trained assassin to threaten to kill people, and the joke is just lame.”

“Who says I’m joking,” Jason retorted nonchalantly. But Roy ignored him, long since the day he had just gotten used to his partner (lame) sense of humor.

“Seriously though, I don’t think there’s any way those guys can hear me, even if I started to burst into some Kelly Clarkson in the top volume of my shower singing voice, “ he smirked , head tipping aside to regard the door, ”That’s a fascist concert out there, man, can’t you feel it? Shitheads probably going to shriek their panties off like a bunch of groupies any seconds now.”

Jason groaned as the mention of the shower singing, which, apparently, was never a good background music for meditation. But he reckoned Roy did have a point about how those henchmen were being absorbed in the speech that was delivering by their fair leader.

“You maybe right, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be quiet.”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” he pouted, with his best _shame on you jaybird_ expression, which might’ve lost a large amount of effect within the dark, but his feign hurt tone was intact. “I’m totally quiet right now. Don’t tell me after all these times we've spent together, and you can’t even recognize me being on my hush mode.”

Jason just shook his head tersely, didn’t bother to respond. To be fair, Roy wasn’t exactly being loud, Jason only thought he was, because they were cramming inside a tiny room and they were basically breathing into each other’s faces.

The space was too tight for the both of them, and it was hot enough to sweat. It really wasn’t the most enjoyable situation in the world.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait until they’re done?” Roy asked, now started to pouting for real.

“Fuck if I know.” Jason grumbled, “Just hope no one is going to yell encore after the shit show is over.”

Roy hummed in consent. The crappy wall behind his back was making him sweaty, and his costume was sticking onto his skin, he shifted forward, trying to avoid contact with the uncomfortable hardness on his back, and foreseeably ended up bumping into his partner.

An annoyed growl rose from the dark, Jason gripped his upper arm immediately.

“ _Stop moving_ ,” he snarled, holding Roy down with his grip, and pressed Roy back to where he was against the wall.

“But Jaybird, I’m burning here,” Roy groaned. The Kevlar glove dug deep into his naked skin, deprived what little coldness he still had on that arm; and the fact that Jason had closed in to puffed at his face in irritation just heating him up further.

“I don’t even have sleeves in my suit and I’m swimming in my own sweat, how the hell can you wear that tin can but still be okay with this? Have you secretly installed yourself a cooling system inside the hood?”

“No, idiot. I’m well aware of how hot it is, and your endless blabbing is just making it worst, so shut your damn mouth right now, or I’m gonna shut it for you.”

He really shouldn’t be amused by this, but he really was.

It had always been kind of pleasing to see how frustrated Jason _the badass anti-hero_ could get around him, since guy like Jason rarely got frustrated or irritated by anyone outside his family. It was hardly Roy’s fault that he couldn’t seem to keep his inner stupid-annoying-boy in check, it just felt too good to have someone so tight you could be all stupidly annoying you want.

“Well, I’m not saying you’re not scary when you're acting all scary, I’m sure you have thousands of ways for killing me, but then, what will you put on your resume? --Last partner, dead, reasons, because he wouldn’t stop talking when I told him to, he’s so stupid!—Good luck with the partner hunting man.” Roy grinned, having too much fun hearing his partner grumble.

“Jesus,“ Jason breathed out a few seconds later, sounded like he was really trying hard to calm himself, or more likely, the heat of this place was starting to get to him. "If you’re so desperate to throw away your organs, you could just have a garage sale. People probably won’t care about how useless those are, if you’re giving them for free, except for the brain.”

“You’re mean,” Roy chided him in a sulky tone. “And you know it’s only natural for us to chat about stuff. We’re trap in here, it's suffocating and it’s boring as hell. You couldn’t expect me to just keep my mouth shut for god know how long. All you can do to me is being mean to me, but I’m sorry man, it’s not nearly enough to shut the Arsenal down.”

He tilted his head aside, resting it slightly against the wall. The lopsided smirk he had been hanging on his lips became more of a whole shit-eating grin at the end of the sentence. He was pretty convinced that he would get a long-suffering grunt as response, but instead, a palm pasted tightly over his mouth all of a sudden.

He bulged his eyes in disbelief.

“What do you know,” Jason the mean-person said, in a dry mocking tone, “Seems like you _can_ shut the Arse down.”

That was just low. Roy stirred instantly and huffing in protest.

“What was that, Roy? I can’t hear you.”

He would’ve struggled out if only he had more space to move. Jason had pressed against him, confined him from breaking loose, one hand still clasped at Roy’s arm since earlier; and the other one that he used it to cover Roy’s mouth was crooking out, using the elbow to nailed Roy’s shoulder on the wall.

The unique scent of Kevlar fabric was filling up Roy’s nose. He squinted his eyes, glaring at his partner. There’s nothing much to see inside the darkness of this place, but he could bet his ass that Jason was wearing a sly smirk under that big stupid hood.

And just to think about how many time he had accused Roy for being immature. That’s a damn pot calling the kettle black.

Roy pondered for a few seconds that whether he should dart his tongue out and lick the damn palm; Jason would not appreciate it, that’s for certain, which made it a wonderful idea.

He angled his head and pressed his jaw forward, mouth opened wide against the fabric while he drew his tongue over the palm as much as he could.

“You fucking dimwit!” Jason dropped his hand abruptly and growled in an undertone, apparently, not even the glove could shield him from getting disgusted.

Roy was already grinning and intending to say something, but the hand was back, and this time, Jason didn’t just try to block his mouth.

He wrenched Roy's jaw open, stuffed two of his fingers inside and caught Roy’s tongue, all in one swift motion.

Roy yelped in surprise, widened his eyes incredulously to stare at Jason, who leaned in and said, “Well, since you’re incapable to hold your god damn tongue, I guess I’ll have to do it for you then. Sure I’ll have to burn off my glove later, but what are partners for?”

It would seem he might have forgotten how competitive--or petty, in this case--Jason could get.

All the oral protest he voiced was came out as some blur grunt.

Fingers poking around in his mouth, and dragged his tongue a little in a petty vindicate measure. The smooth Kevlar material he was tasting right now was a bit cold and had a strange fabric scent, but it's actually far from the most terrible thing he had ever put in his mouth.

The feeling of someone stuck their fingers into his mouth and messing around with his tongue was totally disgusting, except it wasn’t, not really.

It’s unreasonably _hot_.

He stirred at the ground uncomfortably. Although he couldn’t quite see Jason’s feature within the dark, but he was highly aware of his partner's presence by how close they were standing in front of each other. The suffocating heat that was coming from his rock-hard body, and the faint smell of cigarette that lingered on Jason had mixed with the scent of Kevlar he was tasting.

A soft, pathetic whine escaped his throat unintentionally, when one of the fingers had been digging too deep.

Jason froze at the sound. “Shit,” he murmured to himself, in an almost inaudible voice.

It was quite obvious that no matter what he thought he was doing, the reaction he created by stuffing his fingers into Roy’s mouth, definitely wasn’t something he would’ve expected. And by which mean, he probably hadn’t been thinking at all (and he thought _Roy_ was the one who have poor impulse control and a tendency of being stupid).

Realized the fingers that stuffed in his mouth were suddenly on pause, Roy blinked open his eyes, which he had no memory of being close, then he swallowed awkwardly in the falling silent.

“Uh…” Roy started, with a mouth full of fingers. It only seemed logical to him that Jason would have retrieved his hand right about now.

But he didn’t ( _Holy fucking Batman,_ _what the actual fuck?_ ).

Jason pressed in suddenly without a word or any kind of warning, a thumb shoving at the loose corner of Roy’s mouth and lifted up his canine tooth, keeping his mouth wide open for the whole invasion.

Two of his fingers went in deep, the fingertips were touching Roy’s throat and choking him a little. Roy made a startle sound and wanted to spit them out instinctively. The fingers retreated before he do so, didn’t actually pull out of his mouth, but stirring inside and scratching his tongue lightly as if trying to soothe him, or just for the sake of being lewd, Roy really couldn’t tell.

Jason didn’t made a vocal sound, just keep on poking and pulling and stirring in silence, went in deep for a fast second, almost trigger Roy’s gag reflect, then drawled back to continue playing with his tongue.

The soft unintentional sound escaped Roy’s throat once again, and it’s more of a full-on moan than a vague whine this time.

His tongue had curled around the index finger, not quite sure whether he was captured it all by himself or did Jason put it in there.

The fabric that covered the hand had been slightly cold at the beginning, now was all warm up and damp. The smooth touch of Kevlar had started to grow on Roy, but for some reasons, it also bought up a bit of resentment inside him.

He didn’t even reckon how hard he was, which was painfully hard as the man-of-steel, until Jason drew out the hand, and he almost mourn for the lost, or maybe he did mourn, he's really not so sure.

Roy blinked in daze. “Uh,” he coughed out a sound, quickly licked his lower lip, which was now wet and wrecked.

He was only been able to form a proper sentence, after his groin had generously shared some blood with his brain.

“What the fuck?” he cried out, trembling slightly for the remaining shock and for the hardness he was carrying under his pants.

It would’ve be quite visible for everyone to see, if it wasn’t for the lack of light in this place. Jason wasn't exactly close enough to recognize it through physical contact, which was fortunate, because if he was, Roy was pretty sure the inconvenient erection would be the least of his problem, he would’ve just come in his pants within a second, and that would be a whole new level of embarrassing.

“That was your idea of shutting me up? Are you shitting me?” Roy scowled at him. Jason still had one hand holding onto his upper arm, not a tight grip, just kind of hanging it there. Mainly for the reason of putting some distance between them, Roy crossed his arms sulkily and shrugged the hand off. “What makes you think that was a good way to shush people?”

“It worked.” Jason grunted in a tight voice, showing no sign of being sorry, which was irritated enough, it made Roy lose his filter.

“Damn right it worked,” Roy grouched. “It worked so well, it gave me a stupid hard on. Thanks a lot, you’re terrible.” He shouldn’t have incriminated himself like that, but since he already did, he was just going to carry on with his lecture anyway.

But it seemed Jason was really mean what he'd said, when he had told Roy to _shut up_.

The guy cut him off right before another word could be voiced, by taking off his helmet, shifted in close and pressed his mouth hard against Roy’s.

The force he used was brutal, and it's indeed silencing Roy for a good few seconds, until Jason pushed the tongue inside after he had chewed Roy’s lips a little, tucking at Roy’s tongue and twined it, then there was no way for Roy to hold back those sultry little sound anymore.

Leaving the helmet somewhere on the ground, Jason arched his back,tugging Roy’s lip with his teeth as he drew back slightly. He ripped the gloves off his hands, then went back to Roy within a second.

One of the naked hands sliding over the side of Roy’s necks and yanked him closer, while the other one clasped his tattooed arm.

Forget about what he'd said before, sure Jason wasn’t secretly installed a cooling system somewhere under his hood, literally or not, the guy was hot as hell, and the fact that they were both sticky and sweaty just seemed to increase the tightness in Roy’s pants (good thing he didn’t actually come in his pants under the first contact, otherwise he would be missing a great deal of fun).

The sultry little sound he had been humming was turning into a whole-hearted groan, as for the moment Jason’s jaw lifted from his mouth, went to suck his neck and thrust hard with his groin.

Jason cut him off again, silencing him by shoving a tongue back into his mouth.

“You have _no idea_ how much I want to hear those voice,” he grumbled darkly against Roy’s lips, after he had left themselves some room to breathe. “But seriously, Roy, you really should keep quiet, it’d be all kinds of shit if those guys out there have heard us and burst in.”

Roy whimpered a little, for the unfairness of this. He could hardly remember there’s a terrorist organization out there anyway, so really didn’t give a shit about those guys in the moment.

What totally unfair, was Jason couldn’t just asked him to bite on his tongue, not when he was the one who started it.

It’s he who had fucked Roy's mouth with his fingers (yeah, came to think about it, that’s exactly what Jason had done, wasn’t it? Even though he didn’t seem to recognize the nature of it at first. Honestly, the guy really should think more before he went on action. Or not, since the result was pretty much on Roy’s favor); and it’s he who started this whole seven-minutes-in-heaven session.

Roy was just about to voice his protest, but the hand that had grasped his arm was shifting down on him, fiddling at his utility belt with pure intent, and he's absolutely not going to protest _that_.

He reached out his own hand to do the same for his partner, as urgent as Jason was. It really wasn’t easy to move in this confined space, but at least they’re still be able to yank down their pants a little to free themselves.

Roy bit on his tongue when the first touch of warm, rough hand was hitting him. Jason's thumb was rubbing on his slit after he dragged him out,, lubricated the dry hand with his precome and spread it on his shaft.

A moan rushed out his mouth and his hips buckled up at the motion. Jason growled, pressing him hard against the wall as if to crush him. He stirred under the pressure like a psychotic cat in heat, then he went back into yanking Jason’s pants, with more desperation than he'd already had, trying to pull it down and get a hold onto his partner.

The heavy weight was finally within his palm, and it made his mouth run dry. As he wrapped his fingers around it, Jason’s head bumped onto the side of his face, breathing heavily against his sweat soaked locks.

Growling in a low voice, Jason thrust into him once, squashed Roy a little with his weight and strength, then moved quickly to draw his hand over Roy’s hand and bought themselves together.

There’s no way Roy could keep himself silent at this, the best he could do is not scream.

Jason, who seemingly acknowledged that, shoved two of his fingers inside Roy’s mouth just like awhile ago.

Roy sucked on those fingers out of instinct, twisting his tongue around them and nibbled with his teeth.

He never had done anything like this before, always a women’s man and never gone for a boy. Though there maybe a couples of few guys he had found attractive (since, apparently, being super hot is one of the first condition for joining the superhero community), and maybe there’re one or two or quite a amount of times his pants had become slightly too tight thanks for his partner and his bad-boy sexiness, but he never had actually thought about it, let along fantasying himself sucking another dude’s body part, in a not joking around and being disgusting way.

But now as he was doing it, with the amount of enthusiasm and hunger he didn’t know he could get, he kind of devolved an insatiable feeling that made him craving for more. Something more than just a couple of fingers, larger and thicker, big enough to make his mouth sore just for getting it to fit in. It might’ve chocked him at first if he decided to get ambition, but he could probably get pass his gag reflex and be able to letting it thrust into him with no mercy.

 _God_.

He pinched his eyes close and whined in despair, tongue twined around those long fingers, trying hard to draw them in as deep as he can, deep enough to being too much for his poor narrow throat.

As though he was reading Roy’s mind, Jason pressed up tight, nose digging into Roy’s locks. “Fucking hell, Roy, are you trying to kill me?” he snarled huskily. “What if that’s my cock? Are you going to suck it as hard as you’re doing it right now? Or are you going to suck it even harder?”

Roy’s muffled groan was enough of an answer. The hand that had crawled over his and working them both had fasten up its stroking.

Jason was doing it with little patience, as if they were in a hurry and hadn’t got time for something as stupidly ridiculous as this, which was kind of true, considered there was a lots of terrorists just outside the door.

Thankfully, they finished it without getting themselves any unfortunate outcome (Ollie would not be happy, if he heard him got himself shot by some bad guys just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. And lets not even thinking about _Batman_ ).

Fingers sliding off of Roy’s mouth, Jason thumped his forehead onto his partner’s shoulder.

This tiny place they had been hidden themselves was now reek of sex. The room temperature was still pretty high, and the contact between two warm bodies was not exactly comfortable. But Jason wasn’t moving, so Roy had no desire to push him away either.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Roy opened his mouth. “Hey,” he grinned, nudging Jason with the shoulder he was leaning on. “Call me crazy, but I do think those guys out there couldn’t hear shit.”

The only response to his statement, was Jason grunted in a kind of, but not quite, irritated way.

 


End file.
